


Broken

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, But whatever, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Oops, Other, Short, Time and Warriors are there, and not v good, but small amount of it, i just didnt write them, me: makes wind unconscious again, no one:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: an old idea I had in the discord.and NO this isn't Rock!Four au (tho i love that au so much.)
Series: Linked universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Broken

They were arguing.

They were throwing words sharper than swords and stung more than the fires of Death Mountain. The battle they had escaped shouldn't have been so hard. They should've been okay. But Wind is near death all because he couldn't defend himself.

Warriors was pointing at him and shouting something. But he couldn't hear it. All he could hear was his own thoughts. 

Someone was defending him but it didn't matter  _ because Warriors is right. I'm a failure of a hero. I couldn't save him and now Wind is gonna die because of me, too now. _

His scars and holes on his back and arms ached but it didn't matter. He deserved it for being so weak.

He sat on his log while the others waged a war between each other. He sat on his log and stayed silent as arrows of words were shot across their battlefield. He sat on his log and did nothing.

The cracks are stinging him. He can feel them pulse, ready to snap. He tries to hold them back because he knows that if they crack here, they'd all hear it.

Their words are shattering. Their actions will break him. But he has to keep himself together.  _ Keep it together _ .

_ crrrackk _

_ shit _

All eyes turn to him. 

He felt a crack on his chin. He couldn't hold himself.

They all seem to notice the new scar.

"Four... What the hell?"

He couldn't tell who said that. Everything feels muted. He feels all fuzzy, and not in a good way. He didn't think he'd break today but fate had other plans.

He felt a calloused hand on his chin and he jolted in pain and fear. He looked up and saw Sky examining the crack with a firm yet worried expression on his face.

"Four, what is this?" The Skyloftian asked, fear lacing his voice. 

He didn't bother to think before speaking. "It's just something that happens. It's no big deal."

Legend scoffed. "No big deal? No big deal! Wh- Four, people don't just-just crack like glass and say 'It's no big deal'!" 

"Well, it's not a big deal to  _ me _ , okay!?" Hylia damn it, he's been dragged into an argument. "This is small compared to what else I have! It's not the first time I've broken myself-" 

A whimper escapes from Wind's sleeping voice, hushing the whole camp. The boy began to clutch his stomach and cry out, muttering random words under his breath. 

Quickly, Hyrule is kneeled next to the sailor, aiding him in whatever he's dealing with in his unconscious state. 

Four froze, the crack on his chin reaching the very bottom of his lip with a soft, shattering sound. Bits of himself fell to the ground below.

Someone cried out, but he wasn't bothered by that. All he was focused on was his younger brother, lying on the ground in pain.

A hand, a different one, was prodding at his chin again with something sticky and wet and he couldn't help but recoil at the sting. Wild was dabbing potion on his "wound" in an attempt to fix it.

He was starting to get pissed off.

With a grunt, Four pushed the scarred man away from him. "Stop worrying about me!"

"Four, bits of you are literally on the ground! I can't help but worry!"

"Well, you're just worrying for no reason, then! This  _ can't _ be healed. That's it and that's why I'm telling you all not to bother."

"How do you know that it doesn't heal?"

"BECAUSE I'VE TRIED, WILD!" Four screamed in Wild's face. He felt another hole begin to form behind his left ear. "I have marks on basically every part of my body and I've tried to heal them. Healing magic and potions and dark magic even Zelda's power was not able to fix me!"

Four pulled his shirt off and showed them all his back. Gasps rang out in the camp at the sight.

A large, deep and gaping hole was sunk into Four's body, the inside part multicolored, though mainly violet, and crystalized as if he was a gemstone. From there, there are cracks stretched out all the way to his covered lower body and arms.

He slipped his shirt back on and turned to the others.

"I'm shattered and there's no fixing me. All I can do is hope that it doesn't get worse."

Bitter silence hung over the camp and Four couldn't help but turn his head toward Wind's now still form.

".... Four, if you don't mind me asking," Four turned his head up to Twilight. "How are these scars caused?"

"... It's caused by my emotional pains, why?"

"Did you crack just now because you felt bad for Wind?"

"......"

Twilight walked over to Four and gently wrapped his arms around the small boy, careful not to accidentally hurt him, although it seems like the scars don't hurt him very much anymore.

"I'm sorry you had to feel so much pain that it caused this."

Four hugged Twilight back, although with much, much less feeling than the elder Link.

_ It doesn't matter _ his mind tells him because it's true.  _ But maybe pretending to care will help... Just a little.... _

Behind his ear, he felt his flesh move, though it didn't feel the same as the usual breaking of skin. In fact, it felt like his skin got  _ fixed _ .

But that's impossible. Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway. He's still here.

Broken, but here.

Maybe they'll keep him whole for a little while longer.

_ I'd like that… _

  
  


Wind stills again, his whimpering no longer sounding out in the camp. His eyes open and he looks up at the worried face of Hyrule.

"...'Rule?"

"I'm here bud. I'm here."

"Where's Four...?"

At the sound of his name, Four breaks his and Twilight' s hug and finds Wind, awake and talking to Hyrule. With this realization, he makes a beeline toward the young boy.

"Wind! Oh, thank the Goddesses, you're okay!" Four cried.

"Four, you're safe!"

Four chuckled. "Of course I'm safe, silly, " He felt his eyes well up. "You saved me."

Gently, Four hugged Wind's head and planted a small kiss. "Don't you ever do that again."

The small child simply smiled before noticing the crack in Four's chin.

"Four... Your chin,"

_ Oh.... right. _

"Just.... Don't worry about it... Okay?"

Wind knew there was no point in prying so he simply nodded and started to tell Four about the amazing dream he had.

  
_ I'll be okay.... _ Four thought as he listened to the tale of Wind the Seagull.

**Author's Note:**

> endings r hard to write. guh


End file.
